Fantendo Baseball League/Story
This is the Story mode of Fantendo Baseball League (Vaccum Inc., APIM Group Inc., Jet Inc. write here) Intro McBoo get a free ticket from someone for a cruise to Fantendo Baseball Island. Them he runs to O'Lantern to to say him, but see that he also got a ticket. McBoo and friends them go to port, and met with Pesh, YoshiEgg and Clyde and others with their friends. When they get here, all signed up for the Baseball Tourmanent, and have their practice match. McBoo's Bogies were fighting with Pesh's Pushers. McBoo pitches ball to Booberry and she countered it. Pashie started to run after ball, but King Boo and O'Lantern are also after it. King Boo catches it, and throwed it to Gloularry, who later throw ball to Akro Bat, but by accident, it falls to Stump who is at base, and catches it. Then Pesh and McBoo gives each others a congratulation for they good play. Nugg's Scepters are playing against Karma's Hybrids , Nugg and Karma are giving eat other competitve galares, with Unten watching in the background, and all the Captains high-five each other. The Beginning McBoo and O'Lantern arrive on the island to see a giant castle. Out of it rises Netnu. "Hahahahahaha! I will destroy this island!" laughed Netnu. Quickly, O'Lantern ran into McBoo's Mansion. McBoo decided to go find him in the mansion. However, Netnu decided to let his second-in-command minion, Numberuno, follow McBoo. Or be better, to be earlier than him and cause havoc while Netnu could continue his plan. Netnu them gets some of villains to work with him, and they all agreed. McBoo's Mansion Trouble McBoo gets inside the mansion, and see O'Lantern knocked by McOober. Then the purple Boo challenged McBoo for a baseball match. McBoo wins the match, so McOober dissapear. McBoo then go to his friend, but he was still unconsious. Then he see a Boo that say him that he can be again up by using Maple Juice. He them must find some Maple Juice, and sees Booberry. She says that she can give him some juice, but he first must give her a new bow. He then find Ghoularry that gladly gives him a bow and joins his team. Later, he give Booberry a bow and she also join and gives Maple Juice. McBoo then wakes up O'Lantern and King Boo told him that he'd join if he found the Ghoshi Egg. McBoo gets the Ghoshi Egg from Clyde and King Boo joins. After recruting King Boo, there was a crash and everyone hides. McBoo must go to balcony to encouter Tranzformez, who chalenges him to fight. After beating him, he dissapears, and a mirror appear. He them must lick it, to make Akro Bat reveal himself. Then, McBoo and Clyde get a Party Hat and Haunty Mole appears. He explains that it's King Boo's Deathday and that Party Hat was his. Thanking McBoo for finding it, he joins after a small competition, also giving McBoo some Shell Polish. Afterwards they return with a Purple MQM Hat. Suddenly, a hatless McOober appears. He says that's his hat and he had teamed up with Netnu and lost it. Then he blamed Netnu and quit, so now he would help the heroes. McOober leads them to where Numberuno is, then they play a match against Numberuno. Numberuno is defeated and McBoo's Mansion is reverted to normal. Numberuno then runs off, dropping a Laser Tagged Key. Then Captain Koopa's sail is seen on the bridges end, then Numberuno says that he has tthe key, but drops in into the river by accident, forcing them to go underwater to retrieve the key. The Ladder Piece also fell underwater. They entered the lake and found a lot of Dark Boos. They defeated all of them, and at the bottom find the key and Ladder Piece. Then another Ladder Piece falls on the roof. They go to the Balcony and see some wood which they build a small ladder and grab the Ladder Piece on the roof. 1 more piece to go! Clyde Stadium Chaos McBoo and his friends go to Clyde Stadium to see Clyde. He says Numberuno attacked and McBoo must help. Clyde joins and gives McBoo and friends a Ghoshi Egg. Then, McBoo sees a mirror. He licks it and Numberuno jumps out with Baby Clyde! After playing a baseball game against Numberuno's team, McBoo and Clyde rescue Baby Clyde. Baby Clyde rewards them with a Party Hat. The heroes return in search of one of the Ladder Pieces. They find Flame has it. Flame fights them, but loses. He gives them the Piece and joins them. Just 3 more to go! Pushopolis Havoc McBoo and friends run to Pushopolis to find the 2 Ladder Pieces that landed there. They walked in and saw Pesh, which tells them that Oldton and Numberuno teamed up to destroy Pushopolis with robots. Since there are many hazards, Pesh cannot save Pushopolis in time. Pesh also tells Oldton has one Ladder Piece while Numberuno has the other one. After a competition, Pesh joins the heroes. Pesh then tried to let join other characters like Pashie after small missions. Then the gang meets Stump, he said that Stampette has been hypnotized by Numberuno. When the player beat the hypnotized Stampette, the hypnosis broke and both Stump and Stampette joins. When the gang stays for a certain time, Rosie Redburn races to Pesh, blaming him that Pesh is about to burn her home place. Pesh tried to say the truth, but the living flower is blinded with anger. When the player beat Rosie, she tantrums, until she saw a random Robunt saying to another one that Oldton failed to burn Rosie's home. She apologizes and joins the team. When the heroes arrive at the big tree, Oldton and his Robunts then appear. The heroes defeat them and Oldton drops a Ladder Piece, which floats to Ludwig's Castle, leaving 4 more. Numberuno sees this and throws his Piece to Clyde Stadium. Pushopolis Secrets *When beaten Netnu and his team for the 1st time, he and the players he used are in your team, so Oldton as well. This causes three things: **A gray, gold and rust-brown Robunt gathered around the big tree. The three Robunts suffer from defeat. When talking to them, Oldton appears and ask them that they could come over to play some baseball. The three Robunts agreed and joined. **At the third split in east, McBoo could use a trick and Tommy Termin appears. Upon seeing Oldton, he joins. **At the third split in west, YoshiEgg Nook could blast it, and Tina Termin appears. Upon seeing Oldton, she joins. *After finding Vincent Eggie, he could act as the Pushopolis Shopkeeper. **After Rosie Redburn joins, Vincent Eggie sells a Redburn Map. Upon buying it, the Beautybloom Forest stadium could be played on in Free Mode. Laser Tagged Menace After collecting the Laser Tagged Key in McBoo's Mansion, the heroes see YoshiEgg Nook fighting Wizzy and The Groo. They find YoshiEgg's Laser Gun and give it to YoshiEgg, who blasts Wizzy and The Groo. YoshiEgg then joins, giving them a Ladder Piece which flies over to Ludwig's Castle, placing itself on top of the other. Then they see Bloop, who said he lost his Tenticle Cleaner. He says Dark Koopa attacked him and stole it. After getting it from Dark Koopa, they return it to Bloop who joins them. Loco Ludwig's Castle After McBoo and Clyde win against Numberuno the first time, they see that Ludwig's Castle Courtyard is now open. They run in and see Karma. Her shell is totally black. She says she lost her Shell Polish and her shell can no longer be clean. She also tells them that if they find the Shell Polish, she will help them. They get it from Haunty Mole, then she joins. They see a small river. Karma explains that she can dash over this river, so they do. Across it they see Ludwig's Castle, and, on the roof, Numberuno. Ludwig is staring at Numberuno. He tells them he'll help if they save his castle. Then, they see Black Dark Koopa. He laughs and holds up Baby Karma. He says that he will never give her back. They defeat him in a baseball game, then he gives up. Baby Karma joins. They see a ladder, but before they climb it Numberuno shatters it. 10 pieces cover the courtyard. McBoo, Clyde and Karma go to find them. They go back to where they started to see Baby Timer with a Ladder Piece. He says he'll give it to them if they earn it. After a quick match, Baby Timer joins and the Ladder Piece floats to the base of Ludwig's Castle. Suddenly a Purple MQM Hat falls from the sky. The heroes pick it up and continue. After YoshiEgg gives them the second Ladder Piece, Purple Dark Koopa guards the ladder. After defeating him again, he runs off, dropping the third Ladder Piece and Bloop's Tenticle Cleaner. They see the fourth Ladder Piece across a large pit, too large for Karma. Across it is a bridge, but to activate it they must hit a switch. Using YoshiEgg's Laser Gun, they hit the switch and the bridge is activated. They cross it and collect the fourth Ladder Piece. Then Black Dark Paratroopa, who is wearing Nuggette's ring, appears on the other side of the bridge. He destroys it. Then, they play a minigame and defeat him, recreating the bridge and grabbing the ring. They see the ring is very bright, and using it they can go into a dark cave they couldn't go into before. Inside, they see Gizz Moe and Mizz Moe. Gizz Moe has another Ladder Piece! After playing a baseball game against Gizz Moe he joins, and so does Mizz Moe. (SECRET CHARACTER: If you go deeper into the cave you will see Timette. She will join you.) The heroes run out of the cave and see that there are only five more pieces, and all five of them are with Numberuno. He throws them, and they land in Pushopolis, McBoo's Mansion and Nugg Colleseum. They collect the final piece and return. They climb the ladder and play against Numberuno then save the castle. Ludwig and Baby Ludwig thank you and join. (SECRET CHARACTERS: If you go back to the roof without leaving the area, the Dark Koopas will be up there. They will join you.) Karma and friends then go inside the castle and see the rest of the team (minus missing secret ones). They all join. (SECRET CHARCTERS: In the basement is Zorz and Zorz Flame. After a competition, they join.) Neandrathal Nugg Colloseum McBoo, Clyde and Karma enter the colloseum, when Nugg runs up, saying Billy's missing and Chump has been turned into a statue, so Nugg joins them. After, The gang find Fisherman Pianta, saying "That Wizzy! He stole my lucky pole!" And after they find Wizzy, and after a match, Wizzy runs off saying "If I can't take over this stadium, I might as well take over ScrambledEgg Nook's with that Groo fellow!" And he vanishes, then after Fisherman Pianta gets his rod back, he joins and says he was standing on a sewer cap, and Billy pops out, and after a quick match, he joins. Then they see Chump's Statue. Numberuno appears. After a brief battle with him, Chump turns back to normal and challenges them. After defeating him he joins. Nuggette is near by, and sayys to the gang "Some Black-Shelled Paratroopa stole my ring!" And after the gang agrees to help her find it, she joins. Captain Koopa is seen on his ship, saying his sail blew into the mansion, and he's too scared to get it, so he joins in order to get his sail back. They return to see that the last Ladder Piece landed on Captain Koopa's boat. They start to grab it but then Numberuno appears again. They defeat him and grab the last piece. After that Wizzy surrenders and reluctantly joins the team. They soon find Mecha-Koopa guarding a door, and after a quick match he joins. If you go beside the building, you will see Paramecha Koopa, He joins after a quick match. (SECRET CHARACTER: Kamella - If you use McBoo on the bush, Kamella will show up, and after a quick match, she joins) Crazy Day in Wasresh City VineVille Confusion Newcunner Square Tourmanent The Egg Cruise in DNAirship Finally reaching to Netnu Netnu's Defeat The Ending Category:Storylines *Fantendo Baseball League/Story Category:Clyde